


BOO!

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doug Judy is awesome, Halloween, I couldn’t find a good worm costume tho, Im writing these tags waiting for midnight, It's almost halloween!, It's october!, I’m also watching b99, I’ve been waiting for this month since last October, Jake is cool too, K I think it’s almost 12, M/M, October, This is kinda based off that tumblr post, it's here!, it’s 11:59 and I am just waiting a minute by writing these tags, love that guy - Freeform, so I can post this fic on October 1st, so I decided to make this!, so idk what I’m gonna be for halloween, spooky season, yeah I got some inspiration from that, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Marc loves Halloween.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	BOO!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October, everyone!

“It’s almost spooky season!” Marc shouts, running into Nathaniel’s room.

Nathaniel doesn’t even look up, already used to his boyfriend’s antics.

“It’s June,” Nathaniel says.

Marc looks a little putout and slowly walks off.

* * *

  
  


“It’s the spooky season!” Marc drags a pumpkin along with him this time.

“It’s still August” Nathaniel reminds him.

“Well, what am I gonna do with this pumpkin?” Marc asks lifting it.

“I don’t know. We can still carve it I guess.” Nathaniel shrugs, looking the pumpkin over. How did Marc even _get_ a pumpkin? They aren’t even in season.

* * *

  
  


“It’s basically Halloween!” Marc shouts this time dragging bags of candy along.

“What’s that for?” Nathaniel asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Candy for the trick-or-treaters!” Marc exclaims happily.

“Well, I guess we can save it for when Halloween _actually_ starts, which, by the way, is in a month,” Nathaniel says.

* * *

  
  


“IT’S HALLOWEEN!” Marc shouts in glee, dragging in a plastic - Nathaniel hopes that it’s plastic - skeleton.

Marc looks around in confusion at the decoration around the house. Spiderwebs all over the wall, hanging bats, jack-o-lanterns, the works.

“It’s October, which means, it’s the spooky season!” Nathaniel says.

“Hell yeah!” Marc cheers and hangs up the skeleton.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
